The Cullens Meet the President
by eeyorelover
Summary: A totally randomer here. Imagine what would happen if the Cullens were let loose in The White House! Imagine the trail of destruction they would leave behind! Descover what they get up to in 'The Cullens Meet the President'. rating for saftey
1. The Letter

_**Well, I just had another one of these random ideas, so I'll leave this chapter up for a while and you guys can review and tell me if you think its worth continuing, because I don't know how good it is. By the way, I don't know the first thing about the President or the White House because I am Scottish, not American ;D So, sorry.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ The Cullens Meet The President ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ **_

_**The Cullens (and Bella) are vamps**_

_**Esme POV**_

'Emmett! Have you got that new post woman friend of yours to send us another prank letter? If you have, you're in deep trouble!' _That'll make a change…_

Emmett appeared in the hall looking angelically innocent.

'No, why?'

Much as I didn't want to, I belived him. This means…

'Ohmigod!!!' I shrieked, sprinting into the living room, my pretty lavender sun dress flowing out behind me like wings ( another one of Alice's choices ).

'Get in here now, everyone! Come and see this letter! OhmigodOhmigodOhmigod…'

Emmett rushed back into the living room and helped me into on of our big leather luxury armchairs just as Carlisle and Edward ran down from another one of their 'man talks'. Jasper and Alice followed and Rosalie and Bella came last.

'What is it, Esme?' Carlisle asked, sounding worried. To dazed to speak, I just handed him the ripped envelope with the letter sticking out the top. He opened it and began to read, mumbling the words under his breath.

'…and so we take the pleasure to …_invite you to the__** White House?!**_ Esme, what is this all about?'

'I don't know…it said the President was very impressed with your contribution to the medical profession…I don't know why he would invite us to the flipping _White _House though!' I babbled.

'Oh, my, God!' Edward and Jasper shouted at exactly the same time, and Jasper glared at Edward. Everyone started jumping up and down and talking at once until the house was in total chaos. Carlisle jumped up onto my favourite antique coffee table, gave me a look that said ' I'm sorry, but my head is bursting here,' and screamed :

'STOPPPPP! Listen, Mr President said that we were to be standing outside the House at 7.00am on Thursday, and today is Monday if you hadn't realized, so we better pack and stay in a hotel on Wednesday night.' Carlisle finished shouting and tried to get his breath back. Everyone was silent as the news sank in. Suddenly Alice broke the silence.

'Oh crap! I have to go shopping tomorrow to get new clothes! Rose, Bella, I need your opinions, you come too! I should probably start packing now, or I'll never be finished by Wednesday!' She dragged Bella and Rose out the room and I heard them all thundering up the stairs and squealing to each other.

_This should be fun._

Carlisle stepped carfully down off of my table, gave me a quick hug and went off up the stairs, motioning for Edward to follow him, probably to finish their 'talk'. Jasper, sensing the stress and excitement in the air, immediately calmed the room down and flopped on a sofa. Emmett also flopped down, except this time it was on my coffee table, causing it to snap in half and the legs to fly half way across the room.

'Ooops…Sorry, Esme!' Emmett said sheepishly, then started chuckling to himself. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose and closing my eyes. How could I take them all to the White House? It's gonna be a disaster.

_**This will be a very interesting story to write! Make sure and tell me what you think of it. Thanks! :D**_


	2. Bouncey castles

_**I might not be able to write for a week or two because I'm going away somewhere…;D**_

_**So I made sure this chapter goes up ASAP for you all!**_

_**-eeyorelover-**_

Tuesday morning came, and I was made to come out my room ( and, believe me, I _sooo_ didn't want to,) by the sound of Emmett pushing Rosalie down the stairs (well, that's what it sounded like…please tell me I'm right ). I got up off my comfy chaise, put down my book and went out into the landing to see what all the commotion was about.

'Get _off_ of me, you beast!' Rosalie screamed. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw that Emmett was dangling Rose over the banister by her ankles. Her golden hair was sashaying back and forth as Em waved her about.

'Stop that at once! Don't you _dare_ drop her, Emmett Cullen!' I shouted.

'I _said_ get_ off_ of me!' Rose yelled, kicking her feet and bringing her stiletto heels dangerously close to Emmett's nose.

'Oh, you mean like this?!' Emmett said sweetly, and let go of her legs. I ran over to the banister and looked down the three flights of stairs. I heard a scream, then a crash, and finally Rosalie yelled up 'I'm fine, but by God, Emmett, no Greater Power will be able to save you once I get my hands on you!'

Suddenly Alice ran out her room with her favourite Gucci bag stuffed with credit cards and hundred-dollar notes.

'Bella! Rose!' She shouted. 'C'mon, it's shoppin' time!' Bella ran out after her, trailing Edward by the hand. She let him go at the top of the stairs and kissed him for about five minuites until Alice and Rose shouted for her to hurry up. She sprinted down the stairs and, a second later, the door slammed and all was peaceful.

_Huh, peace. That's a word I don't use very often, unless I'm wishing for it…_

_Edward turned to face Emmett and said 'What have you done this time? Esme's thoughts are stressed. Stop hiding it from me!' He pushed Emmett up against the wall._

'_Edward, Emmett, that's enough! Get Jasper and go pack,' Carlisle said confidently, sauntering out of the bedroom._

'_Yes, Sir!' Emmett said sarcastically, and gave a mock salute. 'Let's go find Major Jasper,' The boys marched off into Jasper's room._

'_Esme, lets go pack,' He said to me, and led me by the hand into our room._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I sat on the chaise and stared into our walk - in wardrobe._

'_Carly, how are we going to manage this?' I asked sadly. He looked at me, sighed and came to sit beside me._

'_Esme, it's not the end of the world, you know,' he took my hand and smiled warmly. 'I'm sure everyone will behave…they've not been taught manners that badly, have they?' He laughed a deep, rumbling laugh and went back to his packing. He took my pink polka-dotty case out of the wardrobe and handed it to me._

'_Fling all your stuff in the case, sit one of Emmetts' ton weights on it and zip it up. Simple,' he said, kneeling next to his blue stripy case on the floor, sitting on it, and zipping it. I smiled, got up and went into Jasper's room, where all the boys were and sat on the floor beside them._

'_Now then, boys. Remember we're going to see the President, so you need to think what is appropriate to take, and what isn't. For instance, you will each need a suit, smart clothes, and whatever else will not get us arrested.' Edward smirked at Jasper, obviously reading his mind. Emmett grinned back, and looked meaningfully at Jazz. Jazz stood up, went to Emmett's Wardrobe and pulled out a deflated bouncy-castle._

'_Is this appropriate?'_


End file.
